


Boys

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ruki living the live we all secretly want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: The romantic one on a Friday, the bad one on a Saturday, the good one on a Sunday, the shy one on a Monday, the fun one on a Tues... but wait. Could Ruki really get away with that.charli xcx - boys





	Boys

The flat resounded with door bell ring when Ruki was almost finished with fixing his hair. He looked at his silver watch. Two minutes before time. Ruki smiled and checked himself in the mirror one last time. He stretched out his grey shirt and turned around to see if the skinny  black jeans he decided on wearing were emphasizing his cute little ass. ‘Perfect’ Ruki thought and rushed to open the door.

Right behind them was hiding a big bouquet composed entirely of pink roses. Ruki’s heart started ticking faster when he saw a black pair of eyes peeking from behind he flowers. He took the roses and noticed that his cheeks were burning. They were probably the colour of flowers already. Ruki exhaled the fragrance from buquet in a gentle, very lady-like manner and let out a mewl of enjoyment.

‘May I take you for a dinner tonight?’ asked black-haired guy and reached out his palm towards Ruki.

Shorter guy quickly placed the flowers on a white cabinet in his hallway and took the hand offered to him. He was nimbly pulled closer by the man in his doorway. Ruki was sent a questioning gentle gaze from the guy. ‘Of course you may, my Superstar’ Ruki uttered, just to be gently kissed in the hand and pulled tightly to body next to him as a response.

Soon both of them were sitting in a fancy Italian restaurant eating lobster pasta and sipping white wine. Ruki was watching every Aoi’s move very carefully. He appreciated every bite of seafood that went inside Aoi’s full lips. The way black-haired was leading the small talk in was very pleasant for Ruki’s ears. The deep voice of Aoi was sending shivers all over his body.

For dessert they decided on good old classic tiramisu. Ruki had to admit the restaurant Aoi had chosen was one of the best he’s ever been to. He appreciated the fact that above every table was hanging a little metal chandelier because thanks to the light falling on Aoi Ruki was able to spot every pretty detail about his face. Like the perfect nose or well groomed hands.

After telling Aoi he was full, Ruki saw the older one stand up, grab a disposable hand krief the restaurant provided and gently press it in both corners of Ruki’s mouth. The shorter guy blushed embarrassed by Aoi’s behaviour. ‘Much better’ Aoi chuckled at Ruki’s flushed face. Shortly after that black-haired was walking with Ruki hand in hand to his car.

As soon as the door to Aoi’s apartment was closed, the jackets and shoes lost, the black-haired was holding Ruki in a way dancer would hold his partner. Then both of them slowly danced their way to Aoi’s bedroom in a slow manner to a song the older was humming.

When their reached their destination Ruki was petrified after what he saw.  Little white christmas lights were hung on the bed frames, the light amazingly contrasted with dark wood. On the black sheets were scattered pink rose petals. Ruki even spotted a few packets of his favourite orange-flavoured condoms and a bottle of lube from the best brand on the market. ‘All of that for me?’ he asked, astounded.

I response he was spun three times by Aoi, just to be soon gently laid on the bed. The move was so delicate, not even a single petal was displaced. The older was removing his pants next and showing Ruki his adorable underwear with hot-air balloons on them. The shorter giggled cutely at Aoi’s fashion choices. Not long after that Aoi’s body was lying right next to Ruki’s smaller one. He played for a while with Ruki’s earrings, taking them between his teeth and pulling on them, resulting in a few moans escaping the younger’s mouth.

‘Everything just for you’ Aoi whispered before lowering his lips on Ruki’s neck and placing few feather-like kisses there. He continued getting lower and lower just to reach Ruki’s visible collarbone and nibbling on it for a second or two. When Ruki’s groans became louder and lower Aoi travelled one of his hand to Ruki’s nape and looked at him with his hungry eyes. ‘Just for you, my little weakness’ Aoi said before pressing his lips to Ruki’s one and entangling both of them in deep, sultry kiss while his hand was busy unbuttoning the younger’s shirt.

 

***

 

‘Don’t you think I look even shorter in these pants?’ Ruki asked looking at himself in the mirror. Something about the placement of ripped holes made him unsure of the purchase. He liked the colour and how skinny his legs looked in them. But the insecurities about his height started winning over.

‘No, you look perfect. You are short anyway, you can’t change that so why bother’ Reita assured and smiled widely, emphasizing his point.

‘Hmmm, I guess you are right’ the younger uttered, a hint of hesitation could still be heard in his tone. Ruki kept shifting and therefore watching himself from different angles when he heard Reita starting to cheer on him.

‘Look at those legs! Ladies and gentlemen! Attention!’ Reita shouted, making his hands imitate a megaphone. ‘We’ve got here the hottest legs in whole Tokyo! Someone better bring fire extinguisher!’ the blond kept on yelling, making sure everyone in the changing room could hear him. He didn’t plan on stopping because Ruki was clearly enjoying the attention, continuing striking new poses as if he were in model photoshoot. ‘Yes! Yes! And yes! Look at that guy! It’s not only legs look what’s on top of them! A sweet, sweet…’

Ruki pulled Reita inside of one of the cabins before he could end that sentence and be indecent in a public place. He sent the blond a piercing stare. ‘You idiot.’

Reita embraced the shorter one, forcing Ruki to look up at him. The blond smirked and placed his hands on Ruki’s asscheeks squeezing them a little bit. ‘But it’s true’ he complained and pouted. ‘I was just trying to make you realize you look good to me no matter what you are wearing. So you maybe should stop paying attention to clothes so much.’

Ruki shook off Reita’s hands. His eyes narrowed. ‘It’s easy to say for a person like you’ Ruki fussed. Reita sent him a confused look. ‘Because you could be wearing anything’ he pulled on the pink material of the tank top Reita was wearing, exposing his distinct pectoral muscles. ‘And everyone would pay attention only to those anyway.’

‘They like your attention’ hinted Reita and flexed softly to prove his point.

Ruki immediately took his hand away and mumbled something about Reita being an idiot. He turned away, took a pile of clothes we was trying on and pushed them into Reita’s arms. ‘Would you mind putting them back for me? Leave the sweater and pants I’m buying them.’

Reita walked out of the cabin, leaving Ruki alone to put his clothes back on and fix his hair. It took few minutes for Ruki to get himself in state tolerable for his own eyes. He exited the cabin, expecting Reita to wait for him already. Reita wasn’t there though to Ruki’s surprise. The younger felt annoyed he had to look for his friend around the store. To his relieve Reita was standing at the cash register and talking to the cashier. ‘Wait. Is he?’ were the words Ruki had time to think before he saw Reita swiping his credit card against the terminal.

‘Hey! You shouldn’t have’ Ruki whined.

‘I wanted to, though’ Reita smirked and took the bag in his hand.

Shortly after shopping both of them were sitting in Reita’s Mustang with over ten bags from various high-end brands lying in the backseat. As soon as Reita put his sunglasses he started the engine and some old j-pop boy band music roared from the speakers. Ruki chuckled over the blond’s music taste and sighed deeply when he saw Reita taking turn on a way to the highway. That could only meant Reita planned to take his time driving Ruki home.

The cars they were outrunning started reminding Ruki blurry streaks rather than vehicles so he peeked on the speedometer. Around 200 kilometers per hour. An adrenaline rushed through Ruki’s veins making him shiver with excitement. He was fully aware of the consequences of driving at such speeds but he couldn’t care less when the way Reita looked while driving a car was simply splendid. Reita’s buffed arms gripping the steering wheel, the confidence on his face and almost unnoticeable licks on his crusty lips. A view worth the danger for.

When Reita finally parked next to Ruki’s house a strange silence fell between the two of them. There was definitely a strange vibe in the air. And it wasn’t the smell of leather from the seats. ‘Em, thanks for today. It was a perfect Saturday evening’ broke the quietness Ruki and blushed. He was not really sure if Reita wanted to come in.

‘And you say you are going to carry all of these bags all by yourself. Interesting’ Reita smirked and opened his doors to took the pouches himself.

After few minutes the bags were lying forgotten on the corridor floor when Ruki was being pushed against the wall with his legs wrapped around Reita’s waist. They entangled their mouths in a messy, desperate kiss. When they finally broken apart, the kiss left both of them lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. A single strand of saliva was still connecting their lips.

Ruki quickly removed the pink tank top Reita was wearing to reveal his perfectly shaped torso. He gasped rapidly when he let himself touch the six pack, making Reita grinn. Soon Ruki’s hands were travelling all around Reita’s chest, trying to feel every inch of muscles underneath the skin. ‘You look like a god’ whispered Ruki, as if mesmerized by the body before him.

The older grinned in silence and picked a quick pace towards the bedroom with Ruki wrapped around him. Soon enough he was throwing Ruki on the bed and removing his pants along the underwear and socks. Right away they were thrown on the floor. Ruki cried in embarrassment from the nakedness. But shortly Reita’s eager face was making him mewl in pleasure when the older crawled on top of him and once again kissed Ruki roughly.

 

***

 

Ruki woke up with help of a hand wandering around his belly. He wasn’t very fond of its movements because he wasn’t used to being woken up so early on Sunday morning. When the hand was joined by a pair of lips on his nape gently nibbling and blowing cold air on the skin there, Ruki couldn’t stop himself from a deep growl. He pushed his back closer against the person behind him. In answer he received a few licks behind his ear that made him shut his eyes close and surrender to the pleasure.

‘Have I ever told you how much I love your little tummy?’ whispered question was delivered straight to Ruki’s ear. It made him quiver. Soon there was another series of gentle belly rubs from the big rough hand. Ruki exhaled deeply because the fingers were on purpose avoiding the place he needed them the most at.

‘Hmmm. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that’ purred Ruki and rolled over to see the beautiful face before him. Abnormally wide nose was accompanied by a wide smile. A few strands of ombre hair covered the dark eyes what annoyed Ruki a little bit. But he had no time to make a complaint because the man before him leaned towards him and pressed his lips gently to the younger’s ones.

They took their time exploring each other’s mouths. The older’s tongue was very domineering but sensual at the same time what made the kiss seem even more intimate than usual. Not long time passed before both of them were getting hot and out of breath. ‘Does it feel good?’ asked the brown-haired guy, eyeing Ruki’s perfect morning face.

‘It always feels good with you, Kai’ Ruki blushed and leaned in for another kiss. They were making out passionately, letting out loud mewls and yelps in between kisses. After one of them Ruki put his hand on top of Kai’s one that was currently resting on his sternum and entangled their fingers. Without breaking the kiss he started moving it down towards his tummy and lower, lower… Before he met the resistance of Kai’s muscles.

‘What? You have a little problem there?’ Kai asked and rubbed his nose few times over Ruki’s one. Then he put his forehead against the younger’s one and stared deeply into Ruki’s eyes, searching for an answer other that blushing and avoiding gaze.

‘Maybe’ Ruki whispered, shifting awkwardly in Kai’s embrace.

‘Then maybe I could help to solve it’ Kai sent another heartwarming smile towards Ruki and reached his hand between Ruki’s legs and stole another kiss.

An hour later the smell of waffles hit Ruki’s nose as soon as Kai poured the first load into waffle maker. Ruki was sitting at the dining table having an excellent view of Kai’s bare back. The older was wearing only white pair of underwear and a pink kitchen apron. The way Kai’s back muscles tightened with every simple move made Ruki short on breath. ‘You really shouldn’t be allowed to walk around the house like that.’

Kai turned around and perched himself upon the kitchen counter. He crossed his arms, leaving the spatula in his right hand and sent another angelic smile. ‘Oh why is that?’

‘You are being very distracting’ mumbled Ruki and turned his look away, making Kai chuckle loudly.

‘Here you go, sweetie’ Kai said, kissed Ruki in the forehead and placed a big plate of waffles before him. They looked crispy and delicious. And the soft smell of butter and fresh blueberries was very pleasant for Ruki’s nostrils. Soon he was busy with stuffing the food inside him and having a happy banter with Kai.

‘I’ll do the dishes and you go take a shower, how about that’ Kai showed all of his white teeth to Ruki for the gazillionth time this morning and walked over to the sink. He put rubber gloves to protect his hands from water and started washing plates and bowls, swaying his hips to the melody that was known only to his mind.

When Ruki left the bathroom, freshly showered and clean, there was a loud laughter coming from living room. Ruki smiled just on the thought of Kai’s obnoxious joyful face. He got a little bit surprised and worried, though when a certain scream reached his ears. Ruki picked up a quicker pace to where it came from.

‘Okay! Okay! I surrender! White flag, white flag!’ Kai was sitting in the middle of the room with his hands in the air. Little chihuahua was running around Kai with his favourite toy in his mouth, letting out short growls from time to time.

‘Koron!’ Ruki shouted sharply.

The tapping of little paws on wooden floor immediately stopped. And the dog was anxiously sitting right before Kai, carefully watching every Ruki’s move from afar. When Ruki got a little closer, Koron put his head in the air and pulled out the tip of his tongue.

‘Hey, don’t you dare’ Ruki hissed, about to take his dog into his hands when Koron jumped on Kai’s lap. Chihuahua reached towards Kai’s amused face and started licking it in various places. He was wagging his tail so vigorously Ruki was scared Koron would soon fly off into the sky.

‘Little traitor’ Ruki pouted, crossed his arms on his chest and watched Kai hugging his small dog.

 

***

 

‘Another day, another dollar’ sighed Ruki, as he was getting ready for another photoshoot. Being made to show up at 9AM on Monday morning was clearly a torture. Brush delicately moving around in his crease wasn’t helping him to stay awake at all. Just about when he was slowly crossing the border of awakeness, a soft voice brought him back to being conscious.

‘Open your eyes, Ruki’ Kaolu said, leaning back a little bit to check if the eyeshadow was evenly blended on both of Ruki’s eyelids. He hummed in satisfaction and switched the brush for a slimmer one for more precise swipes.

Ruki watched the younger guy work on his cheeks. The vision Kaolu had for this photoshoot was a dispersed red and silver eye makeup that got Ruki immediately on hook. The older watched Kaolu’s focused face. The centered look was hidden behind huge eyeglasses that had pink rims. Ruki loved how they suited Kaolu, taking the viewer’s attention from those three weird wrinkles on artist’s forehead and slim lips.

Kaolu took a lipstick palette into his hands and a little angled brush and started outlining Ruki’s lip with one of the nude colours. ‘They always get me you know’ Kaoli snickered, professionally swiping the brush on Ruki’s lips. ‘How kissable they look.’

‘Oh’ gasped Ruki, clearly surprised by the younger’s statement.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. This was very unprofessional of me’ Kaolu said in a fast manner, clearly embarrassed of himself. The artist blushed and avoided Ruki’s questioning gaze. ‘I shouldn’t have said that.’

‘Kathy, I don’t really mind it’ Ruki assured his younger friend and smiled at him.

After the photoshoot was over Ruki asked Kaolu if he wanted to come over to his place for coffee. He excused himself with a new coffee machine that he bought not long ago. But deeply inside both of them knew the invitation had to do something with the assumption Kaolu made few hours ago.

Coffee machine ended pouring Kaolu’s coffee and Ruki was now placing the mug on the table before the younger man. ‘You will like it I promise’ Ruki uttered. It was the first sentence exchanged between both of them since leaving the building where photoshoot took place. Ruki didn’t really mind the silence but it’s not that he invited Kaolu over to be quiet with him and observe Kaolu’s awkward looks.

Before Ruki could pull his arm back close to his body, Kaolu grabbed it firmly and turned around few times, checking it out from every angle. ‘I love your ink’ whispered Kaolu. His slim long fingers were now wandering around Ruki’s forearm. The artist gently caressed the ‘Overcome all difficulties’ sentence tattooed on it  and made Ruki mewl with pleasure.

Ruki without a warning turned around and sat down on Kaolu’s lap. ‘What about this one?’ Ruki asked, showing his second arm to the younger guy.

‘Oh I love this one just as much as your left one’ Kaolu stated and brought Ruki’s wrist to his lips and placed a gentle kiss right on the eye tattoo. He continued on travelling up with his mouth, placing feather-like kisses on Ruki’s skin. From time to time he stopped for a few seconds to breathe out some hot air on Ruki’s skin, resulting in little moans and shivers from the older. When he reached the tip of Ruki’s arm he straightened his back and looked the guy before him straight into his hazy eyes.

‘There was something else you said you were curious about’ Ruki whispered with a little smirk and leaned forwards to press his lips to Kaoru’s ones. The kiss was hesitant at first, but as some time passed the discomfort between them faded away and was replaced by eagerness. Soon Kaolu welcomed Ruki’s tongue inside his mouth.

‘Definitely as soft and kissable as I always imagined’ Kaoru groaned, short on breath.

‘I can show you what other uses you can put them to later’ teased Ruki while standing up for a while just to throw one of his legs over Kaoru’s ones and sit back in artis’s lap. He pressed himself to Kaoru’s body, wrapped his hands around his neck and entangled their lips in another desperate kiss.

 

***

 

‘Hey! Wait for me!’ Ruki cried faintly when he saw the chestnut-haired getting more and more far away from him. He had barely any air left in his lungs when he finally caught up with the older and his very own dog - Koron. ‘I just wanted to say’ he exhaled and grabbed his knees. ‘That I don’t think my little baby is used to running so fast.’

When the taller guy saw Ruki pointing on the chihuahua, he chuckled vigorously and shook his head few times. ‘I think. This little baby is not used to running at all’ Uruha pointed a finger at Ruki. ‘I just want to remind you that it was _you_ who asked _me_ to take you jogging. Drop the excuses.’

‘I know’ Ruki admitted, still trying to even his breath, exhaling rapidly. The sight of Uruha still running in place wasn’t helping at all. It was because the way Uruha’s thighs jiggled when he was skipping in place. That was too distracting. Okay maybe the jogging was just an excuse for Ruki to see Uruha in those tight pants. Maybe.

‘I have an idea. What about a race. The one who will reach the home first, will gain the privilege of taking the shower first?’ Uruha asked and before Ruki could even think about replying, the taller one was few meters away from the younger.

‘Can’t we just shower together goddammit’ Ruki whined but started running anyway. It’s not that he expected himself to have a chance with Uruha but the sooner he was at home the more time he would have to spend with the gorgeous man.

To his surprise when he finally reached the destination Uruha was doing some stretching on stairs to his house. ‘You waited for me, woah’ Ruki awed on Uruha’s considerate move.

‘The race is still on, though’ the older wanted to start sprinting towards the door but he totally forgot about the leash he attached to his ankle few minutes ago to keep Koron close. As the result of that Uruha was soon lying flat on his back watching Ruki run next to him and laugh at his clumsiness.

Ruki reached the doorknob and quickly snickered behind the door to the hallway. He didn’t forget to show his tongue to Uruha before doing so. Through the closed door he heard Uruha screaming overly dramatic ‘Nooo!’ and that made him giggle. Ruki rushed to the bathroom before Uruha could back off from his promise.

About half an hour later Ruki was lying on the couch in his favourite worn-out Iron Maiden t-shirt waiting for Uruha to come from bathroom. When the door finally opened, a slender figure showed up dressed only in black boxers and pink crocs. Ruki’s jaw fell open when Uruha raised his long skinny arms to shake off the water from his hair with a little towel. With the older’s hands up in the air Ruki was able to admire every inch of Uruha’s shaved body. Not a single hair from the feet to the face. It was highly alluring.

Shortly Uruha plopped his body right next to Ruki’s one on the couch. He was smiling widely at Ruki and the younger one thought it was one of the most beautiful smiles on Earth. Something about Uruha’s sharp teeth made Ruki shiver. The shorter reached his small hand and placed it on Uruha’s thigh and caressed it few times. ‘So smooth,’ he mewled.

‘Mhm, you like them?’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow at Ruki. And when he saw Ruki’s get flushed he couldn’t do anything but let out a low chuckle.

‘I _want_ them’ whispered Ruki and leaned down to place few gentle kisses on the thigh skin.

But soon firm hand grabbed him by his chin and his head was pulled up. Not long passes for Ruki’s sight to  meet with Uruha’s. The older sent him another one of his teeth-exposing smiles and leaned in for a kiss. They entangled their mouths in an affectionate and slow exchange of saliva. None of them was in hurry, enjoying exploring every inch of inside of each other’s mouths.

After few seconds of lazy making out, Uruha started pushing Ruki down on the couch. With every inch that Ruki was getting down, the kisses were getting more passionate and demanding. And their bodies were getting hotter.

Ruki was lying next to Uruha on the couch. He was eyed by Uruha’s satisfied and amused stare. I might have been a reaction to Ruki’s flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead. ‘Want to watch a movie?’

‘Sure, but I hope it’s something intere..’

‘I know, you hope it’s something interesting’ Uruha bopped Ruki’s nose with the fingertip of his index finger. ‘Because you experience trauma when the movie is boring. So I bought the new version of “It”’ laughed Uruha and grabbed the TV remote.

Halfway through the movie that both of them were enjoying, Ruki’s phone started ringing. He let out a groan of disappointment that he not only had to pause the movie but also get out of the perfect position of Uruha spooning him from behind. He quickly picked up the phone from coffee table and leaned back to lay his head on one of Uruha’s pelvic bones. Ruki started caressing one of Uruha’s thighs and answered the call.

 

‘Hello?'

‘Ruki! Finally!’ an annoyed female voice reached him after few seconds. ‘I’ve been trying to reach you for almost half an hour! We have to discuss tomorrow’s meeting hours.’

‘ _Ohhhh_ ’ Ruki giggled, lying alone in the middle of his big bed with Koron lying on his chest.

‘Why didn’t you answer your phone?’

‘Sorry’ said Ruki in a languorous manner, scratching Koron behind the ear. ‘ _I was busy dreamin’ ‘bout boys_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by the song and PV 'Boys' by Charli XCX.  
> I kind of like how this turned out.


End file.
